


New life

by Inuhime



Series: New Life [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is so patient, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck being Buck, But Not Much, But it's well marked, Christopher is adorable, Established Relationship, IT'S SOOO FLUFFY, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, There's a porny bit, You can avoid it, shower sex quickie, team as a family, there's a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: They've been together for five months, and he's been feeling sick for nearly four of those. When he finds out why and doesn't tell he gets in trouble later when it comes out while they're fighting a five alarm fire. Bobby has to keep calm but Buck tries everyone's nerves sometimes.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771519
Comments: 17
Kudos: 419
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	New life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this idea and my muse wouldn't leave me alone. So here we are. First fic in this fandom, please be gentle with me. I think they're in character but what do I know. There's mpreg but it's not an a/b/o though I was tempted to make it one. Porny bits are between the ~X~ for those who want to skip it. You won't really miss anything overly important. Translations are as follows for those who don't speak spanish.  
> -hijo de... =Son of a... (you can imagine the rest ;)  
> -Mi amor = my love  
> -Mi vida = my life  
> \- Yo te amo = i love you  
> -eres un descarado = you're shameless  
> \- te amo tanto cariño = I love you so much sweetie (I think it sounds better in spanish. LOL)  
> Mira eso, eres mio, todo mio = Look at that, you're mine, all mine  
> Dime que eres mio =Tell me you're mine
> 
> As always I don't own them, I'm just having fun and make no money off this. Please don't copy and post to another site.

Fandom: 911  
Pairing: Eddie Diaz/Evan Buckley  
Fic name:

They’d been a thing for a little over 5 months, all in all it wasn’t long. It was amazing, but not long and Evan could think and hope that it would keep going. That this would last, because it had been the happiest he’d been in.. well.. Ever. No one knew, they hadn’t told anyone, not yet. It felt too new and soft to put it to the world yet. Besides if they told they’d have to make it official. Fill out paperwork, and talk to Bobby in his office about it. Neither were ready for that, soo not ready for that. Evan knew both were still waiting for those ‘he’s gonna leave me’ fears to go away. Both had been left behind by someone they loved. Both understood that fear, neither wanted to do it to the other. Neither wanted to hurt the other that badly. Both knew neither would survive it.

  
For those curious, it had happened after the lawsuit, after the tsunami. After all that crap was settled and done with. After when a certain ex of Evan’s had made a reappearance that made Eddie mentally say ‘nope he’s mine’ they’d talked while half drunk while Christopher was at a friend’s for a sleepover. That night Eddie had taken Evan to his bed. Evan knew that night for sure, Eddie owned his heart. He couldn’t have been happier and more full of hope than when he woke up that morning to Eddie bringing him coffee in bed. That morning they’d talked some more, they dealt with most things like grown ups which to this day Evan was surprised by because let’s face it he doesn’t deal with things very well and he knows it. But he supposed Eddie made him better, Eddie made it worth it.

  
So on the relationship front Evan was dealing with things better, on most everything else he was still Evan. One month after the start of their relationship he’d started getting sick. Only a little at first, nothing horrid that raised alarms. A morning visit to the bathroom to throw up here or there. Then it became a bit of a habit, then the smell of coffee triggered it much to his dismay. Then it was also the smell of Bobby’s aftershave, or that one perfume that one lady during a rescue was wearing. It all made Evan go back to the doctor’s cause he didn’t want anymore messing with any meds, or throwing up blood in Athena’s and Bobby’s place. He wasn’t expecting what he got though, he expected maybe the blood clots were back, or maybe something else had gone wrong. But when the doctor said ‘Congratulations Mr.Buckley, you’re pregnant’ he felt like an idiot sitting there because of course he should have seen it coming but he really hadn’t. It came as a complete shock, and as the doctor spoke about things he should and shouldn’t do, things he’d need to stop eating or drinking all he could think of was ‘Eddie is gonna be pissed’. Not because of the baby, but because he knew Eddie and the man was an amazing father. But because he hadn’t talked to him about all this, he’d want to be here to know what was going on, but Evan hadn’t told him. Evan hadn’t even mentioned feeling off and whenever he got asked he always said he was fine, because of course the first thing anyone in the firehouse would do was take him off duty. Evan didn’t want that, being taken out of the 118 again gave him nightmares. Being away from that family they’d built was the worst thing you could do to him.

“Mr. Buckley?” The doctor asked, looking at him with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah… I’m fine…Sorry...” Evan said looking up to the doctor, giving him a slight smile. “It’s… uh… It’s a bit of a surprise.”

“Yes, i can see that.” The doctor said with a chuckle. “You heard what i said though? You have to be more careful in your job now. I’d recommend telling your captain about this. No risks, or arduous tasks, No heavy lifting. It can all affect the baby. Watch what you eat and drink. Of course no alcohol. Don’t be around any smokers. No fires!” The doctor said handing Evan a folder inside of which were ultrasound pictures, and paperwork with everything they’d spoken about to hand to his boss. The doctor saw the expression on his patient’s face though. “I know it sounds harsh to you Mr. Buckley, but it’s only for a few months. You’re already four months along, you said so yourself it’s been a surprise for you. Frankly we’re lucky the baby hasn’t been affected so far. I know your job is important but we’re talking about the rest of your baby’s life here.” The doctor said truthfully and without mincing words because he could tell Evan needed it like that.

Evan sighed, nodded in understanding and realisation as it all hit him again. It was a real life, a real little being growing inside of him. It was Eddie’s baby, and his baby, and Christophers brother or sister. So he took the folder, sighed and nodded again to the doctor.

“Alright, I want to see you back here in 3 weeks. We will do another ultrasound then and talk about the other tests you might want to do. Bring your partner.” The doctor said and Evan again nodded.

“Thanks, doc.” Evan said with that slight smile again as he headed for the door. “Uhm.” He said stopping. “Will I begin to show? I mean… Shouldn’t I be showing already?”

“Every pregnancy is different, and not everyone grows a huge belly.” The doctor said with a chuckle. “You’re very fit, healthy, and tall. You might not show that much until the later stages.”

“Oh… Cool.” Evan said with a big grin now and finally left. He was fully ready to be mature about the whole thing and go straight to Eddie and tell him. To go straight to Bobby’s office after and tell him. The drive over helped him think though. What if Eddie wasn’t happy about this? They’d never talked about more kids. Eddie had his hands full with Christopher, and his job. Evan tried his damnedest not to be more for Eddie to have to deal with. But this.. Another kid… Eddie would of course want to be there, he’d want to do the right thing. They were a couple, and Evan knew Eddie loved him. But what if another kid was too much? What if he messed things up? What if something else went wrong? He’d left the hospital so happy but now he was just full of doubt and questions that he’d parked, gone inside and barely even noticed doing so.

“You okay?” Eddie asked when he saw his lover come into work. “Buck?” He said grabbing a hold of the man’s arm.

“Hmmm? Yeah… yeah… i’m fine… Just…” Evan said and he could have told Eddie they needed to talk. It was the perfect moment, but he looked at his boyfriend. Saw the worry and mentally sighed chickening out, shook his head and put on a big grin. “Sorry… Yeah… I’m fine… Just slept in late, haven’t had time to eat anything.” Evan said with that grin still there. “Did Bobby cook anything? With all the ‘exercise’ last night I’m starving.” He said knowing that would make his boyfriend rethink pushing this conversation at work. He knew it was a dirty move, but really he didn’t care.

Eddie let go of Evan and took a breath to calm himself after what Evan said. By now he knew Buck well enough to know he was lying, and holding something back. But for now he let go and laughed a little shaking his head. “Yeah, lunch is upstairs, there’s leftovers you can heat up.”

~*~

Most of the rest of the day was quiet, barely any calls. Those they had were simple, no risk, no issues. Heart patient here, old person in trouble and needing a ride to the hospital there. Evan spent the day mostly rethinking whether or not to tell Eddie right at that moment or not. The decision was taken from him. The next call that came in wasn’t simple, it wasn’t no risk. It was a five alarm fire in a two story building full of people, and kids, and there were reported missings.  
So there Evan was rushing into a burning building in full gear, and he could hear every one of his doctor’s warnings in his head. As he really went in though he blocked it all out. He had too, he had to do his job even though he knew if Bobby knew he would have never been sent in. If Eddie knew he’d probably still be back at the firehouse.

The fire was turning out to be worse than even they expected. Someone kept gasoline on their balcony for who knew what reason. The canister blew up, thankfully no one had been around but it just made things ten times more difficult and now Evan was running through fire engulfed hallways carrying a ten year old boy who was barely breathing, and the hallway behind him was collapsing thanks to the blast, and he could hear Eddie yelling at him through their coms. asking for his location. He could hear Bobby yelling the same question even as he ran yelling back his answer of ‘coming back out’. He ran as he worried if anyone had been hurt, because Bobby might know everyone else was accounted for, but he didn’t. So when he felt that rush of ‘no fire around me’ once he was outside he nearly collapsed. He wanted too so badly, but he didn’t… He stayed on his feet as Hen took the boy from his arms and rushed him over to get him help. He stayed on his feet as Eddie came over and pulled him to the fire engine, helped get his gear off and he could finally breathe. He blinked when he realized Eddie was yelling at him finally tuning him in.

“Buck!!! Are you okay?!” Eddie yelled louder, shaking the other man a bit, lifting his face to him and feeling a bit of relief when Evan finally looked at him.

“.... I’m an asshole…” Evan said, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t be here…” He added without realizing it wasn’t just Eddie around, it was Bobby too, and Chim coming over with oxygen. He realized that as the mask was put over his mouth and nose. He breathed in a bit in relief and looked around, sighing knowing he was in so much trouble, and that was all he seemed to do was give them headaches.

“What do you mean? Evan?” Bobby asked worried, no one had known about the gas. No one could have, who ever lived in that apartment and kept the gas there would be in huge trouble and the police were already looking into the fire’s cause since it was suspicious from the start. When they’d heard and felt the blast from the gas going off they’d all held their breaths. Eddie had come out a minute after but Buck still hadn’t. Even as he stood here watching the younger man that was like a son to him he knew something was wrong.

“I shouldn’t be here… I should have talked to Eddie…and you… The doctor… he told me no risks, no heavy lifting, no smoking, or fires… and here I am…” Evan said hyperventilating a bit. “I’m sorry… All I do is mess things up and this kid is doomed from the start…” He said with a hand to the place under his stomach where it was hard, where he knew his baby was even as he took in more oxygen trying to calm the hell down.

Eddie stood there feeling like he’d been hit with a two by four… Feeling like all the air had left his lungs. He looked at Evan for what felt like an eternity as all the words the man said just filtered in.

“You….” Eddie stammered out.. “That’s why you’ve been sick? You’re pregnant?” He said not sure if he wanted to kick his ass, kiss him, or maybe just leave him locked in his house so the man couldn’t come out till after the kid was born. Maybe not come out even then, maybe that way he wouldn’t get himself into any more messes.

“You knew?” Evan asked looking up to Eddie, blinking in clear surprise. Why it would surprise him that he knew Eddie didn’t know.

“Of course I knew Buck!! I kept asking you if you were okay. You kept saying yes, but why the hell would I didn’t believe you!” Eddie said in a higher, angrier tone. “I should have dragged your ass to the doctor two months ago! Hijo de….” He didn’t finish that, he just shut up and took a breath when Bobby put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Alright… Buck do you feel sick or in pain at all?” Bobby asked keeping calm because Eddie wanted to blow up right now and Evan was clearly in some sort of shock. When Evan shook his head he nodded. “Okay, good. Eddie finish up here, let’s make sure we’ve done all we can, and everyone is accounted for. We’ll discuss this back at the firehouse.” He said giving Eddie a look and a nod, when the other man nodded and turned going off to do his job he gave Chim a nod too and he left to do his. It left Bobby with only Evan to deal with. “You sit, okay. Don’t take the oxygen off.” Bobby said and when Evan nodded silently he patted the man’s shoulder too and left to do his job so they could just get back to the firehouse and talk… Hopefully just talk and not yell.

~*~

Everyone was silent as a grave when they reached the firehouse. No one was sure whether congratulations were in order so everyone had silently decided to wait until they were officially told the news even though they’d all heard it and those that hadn’t on the field while it was happening had of course heard it from their friends on the trip back. Bobby had left Eddie and Evan in one of the sleeping rooms to talk things out and everyone was pretty much looking over waiting to see what happened. So here he was sitting on the bottom bed of a bunk watching Eddie passing back and forth.

“Do you want me to say I’m sorry again?” Evan asked, watching Eddie still.

“When did you find out?” Eddie asked, sighing and finally sitting on the bed opposite, finally looking over to him.

“This morning.” Evan said waiting to see if more anger was coming his way. Because Eddie was controlled, but he knew the anger simmered for a while. “The doctor confirmed I’m four months… So congratulations, you got one past the goal post almost immediately. Condoms don’t mean a thing to your little dudes.” Evan said with a smirk and a laugh because he couldn’t help himself. It did make Eddie laugh too so it had done its job of breaking the tension in the room.

“Why didn’t you tell me when you got here? When I asked what was wrong?” Eddie asked, shaking his head and still chuckling a bit while thinking about it. They’d used condoms every time, Evan had told him it was a possibility and he took the risk seriously. Apparently they needed stronger condoms or Evan would need birth control later. He understood Evan hadn’t used them before because Eddie was the first dude he’d been with. Before him there was no need, maybe Evan was seriously fertile though. Male pregnancies weren’t uncommon, but usually it took a while of trying for it to happen. Surprise ones were rare.

“I was gonna…” Evan said with a sigh. “I swear I was… I left the hospital all happy, the doc said I probably wouldn't show very much till the end cause I was fit, and tall and stuff. But then I started thinking...and…”

Eddie watched his boyfriend, sighed mentally again and came over sitting by Evan and pulling the man to him giving him a passionate kiss.  
“I’m not going anywhere. You’re mi amor, mi vida okay. This… This is amazing.” Eddie said locking eyes with his boyfriend to make sure the other man knew he was serious.

Evan saw all the love in Eddie’s eyes and it made him cry and bury his face in Eddie’s chest.  
“It’s gonna mess everything up, I’m gonna be placed in light duty again… You’re gonna have another kid to worry about on top of Christopher.” Evan said with what he had to admit was a bit of a whiny tone but under the circumstances he thought he was allowed. Plus now he knew what the hell was wrong with his emotions this whole time. Turned out pregnancy hormones were totally a thing, though realizing it doesn’t do shit to help you control them.

“You will be put on light duty, but it’s not forever. Chris is gonna love being a big brother and having you home permanently. He’s already been asking if we’re going to be serious, he already gets sad when he sees you’re not there. Like he expects you there all the time now.” Eddie said rubbing Evan’s back. He knew it was his job that worried the man the most. After everything Evan had done to get it back, to be able to do what he loved again Eddie understood how hard this was.

“Hey… Look at me..” Eddie said bringing Evan’s face up to him so they could look each other in the eye again. “This isn’t a hardship, okay., Yo te amo, I love you.”

Evan smiled brightly at that and leaned in, Eddie responded with another passionate kiss. He ran his hand over Evan’s belly as he did so feeling the hardness there, part of him feeling that male pride of ‘I put that there’ when he could feel it and knew it was their baby.  
“Do me a favor and don’t do that again though. You do and I swear Buck…” He said not finishing as he laughed.

“Oh? You’ll do what? Spank me? Tie me down?” Evan said grinning now looking at Eddie in the eye. “I don’t think you’re allowed to do that to a pregnant person mister.”

“You’re not gonna be pregnant forever and I have a good memory.” Eddie said, shaking his head and laughing. He wasn’t angry anymore at least, he hated feeling like that towards Buck, but the worry was still there. Worried about everything to do with the pregnancy, worried about what it all meant, what if what happened to Chris happened again. There were a lot of things to worry about.

“Thinking like that got us in this mess in the first place.” Evan said with more grinning as he stood. “And we better go let Bobby know we talked. I wanna know what he’s gonna do.” He said walking over to the door. “Ya coming?”

Eddie chuckled, nodded and came over. “I’ll deal with you later.” He said, pushing Evan into the wall for a minute, hands on either side of the other man’s head while he leaned in and kissed him passionately again. Evan looked at him afterwards looking a little dazed but with a big smile on his face and that look like he could have taken him to bed right now and the man wouldn’t object.

“Is that a promise?” Evan asked, feeling Eddie’s chest with a grin.

“Oh yeah.” Eddie said with a grin too as he forced himself to move and leave the room cause if he didn’t they’d both get in serious trouble, and neither needed that.  
~*~  
A few moments later sitting in front of Bobby felt like being at the principal’s office.

“Who wants to start?” Bobby asked, trying to keep himself serious, they both looked like they knew they were in trouble, which they were. But honestly they’d all known something was going on even if no one asked because they didn’t want to open a can of worms. Especially since it hadn’t been that long since that damned lawsuit and everything else.

“Umm… Well….” Evan said, looking at Eddie. “We’re a couple… We’ve been a couple for only five months and before you ask we were gonna tell you. We just... “  
“We wanted to be sure it would work before making it official, and we knew once we said it out loud to everyone it would be harder if… you know… Soo..” Eddie said, also looking back to Evan.

“Yeah... And… The baby… It wasn’t planned or anything. Trust me!” Evan said and Eddie had to chuckle and shake his head. “I’m sorry… I should have told you this morning when I got confirmation from my doctor.. But I wanted to tell Eddie first, and I didn’t know how and then the call happened… And…”

“It’s okay Buck, I understand I really do. I’m not happy about it. You or the baby could have gotten hurt. You’re already how far along?” Bobby asked, keeping calm like he always did.  
“Four months… 15 weeks really so nearly five I think. I’m still not sure about that whole month/week thing.” Evan said opening the folder he’d grabbed from his locker on the way over. He handed Bobby the doctor’s note and passed Eddie an ultrasound picture.  
“Okay.” Bobby said reading over the doctor’s paperwork that effectively put Buck in light duty. Given his medical history the doctor clearly wasn’t taking any chances, it was also discovered a while into the pregnancy. 15 weeks meant Buck was in the second trimester. He’d passed the first fighting fires, and being in hazardous situations. But the doctor stated the fetus looked good, had appropriate size, movement, and features for its stage. So he was relieved to read that.

“Good, now I know you will hate it but you know I have to put you on light duty.” Bobby said handing the paperwork to Eddie so Evan couldn’t talk later. Eddie had listened to everything Bobby had said while looking at the black and white ultrasound in his hand. The first image he had of his future child and he couldn’t help the smile that formed as he looked at it. When Bobby mentioned light duty he looked over to Evan. The other man clearly didn’t like the order but wasn’t saying anything about it.

“I don’t want you to worry about your job, you’re not being fired or replaced okay. It’s just light duty.” Bobby said clearly just to be sure Evan understood, when the man nodded he felt a bit of relief. “Good, just think about the baby okay. You don’t have to worry about other lives right now, just your own and your baby’s.”

“Okay…” Evan said not liking it at all but admitting to himself Bobby was right. He’d already dodged one bullet with his kid being okay even though he hadn’t known it was there. “I’ll behave cap.”

“Good, I'll remind you that it was said I’m sure.” Bobby said and Evan just smiled at him with that ‘innocent’ look he gave.

“I hope you don’t have too, but I’ll apologize in advance.” Evan said and looked over to Eddie who was shaking his head and chuckling like he already knew things were going to happen that would make that conversation happen.  
“Alright, now that’s over with let’s go eat, and you two can face the rest of the crew.” Bobby said with a smirk that said he was looking forward to this as he moved around and headed out. Evan just groaned at that as he left the folder on Bobby’s desk knowing the man would need that for his file but took out the ultrasounds to take with him and Eddie sighed knowing they were both never gonna hear the end of this.

By the time they got outside and to the eating area Bobby was already serving dinner and the group was sitting around the table looking at them coming, waiting for them to talk.

“Before they begin I will only say this. Evan is now officially on light duty, so if any of you see him doing anything he shouldn’t you can stop him and call either me or Eddie.” Bobby said and just smiled innocently over when Evan threw him a look that just screamed ‘really?!’.

“Thanks, cap.” Evan said with a sigh and a look to the table. “Fine… I’m pregnant… Eddie’s the dad. We’ve been dating for five months, I’m 15 weeks.” Evan said coming over as everyone else whooped and cheered coming over to the two giving out hugs, pats, laughing.

“Way to go, Eddie. Didn’t waste a minute did you?!” Chim said with a laugh.

“It wasn’t our intention to get pregnant.” Eddie said with a laugh shaking his head again. “But thank you.” He added as the laughter, and congratulations died down and they all took their seats to eat.

“Christopher is going to love this, when are you going to tell him?” Hen asked, curious.  
“Probably when we get home from the shift.” Eddie said as he passed Evan the rolls. “Any longer and he’s going to feel hurt we didn’t tell him sooner.”

Everyone nodded in understanding, the boy was so sweet how could you want to hurt him in any way. Evan of course was nervous about telling the boy, what if he wasn’t as happy about being a big brother as he thought he’d be. Christopher had been an only child until now, some kids don't take losing that well. He’d have to share his dad not only with Evan but with a newborn too. But he pushed those questions to the back and handed Hen one of the ultrasounds. The woman immediately gushed looking at it talking about how adorable the baby would be.

“Buck I know you said 15 weeks but damn… This kid really is far along isn’t it.” Chim said with a laugh. The teasing and joking continued through dinner, and the night only stopping when another call came in. The group left on the call leaving a reluctant Evan behind to clean up. Eddie didn’t look thrilled about it, he’d miss his partner on the field but he wasn’t exactly sorry either and Evan could tell.

~*~

Bobby had given them both two days off to sort themselves out. Which they’d need to do, Eddie was adamant about Evan moving in. Him living alone and away from him just wasn’t an option anymore. Evan had after much convincing agreed but only after they talked to Christopher. So they’d both gone to their own homes at Evan’s insistence, he’d reminded Eddie that he had a kid to get back too. So when he got home alone Evan had hit his bed with a thump uniform and all and not gotten back up till just now. Groggy, and still half asleep he heard his cell ringing. He saw who it was and groaned looking out the window when he saw light out.

“Hello…”  
“Where are you? I’ve been calling?!” Eddie practically yelled, sounding worried sick.

“Dude… I’ve been sleeping; Where do you think I’ve been…? I told you I was going home to sleep. I haven’t even showered yet. I got here, and I laid down in bed thinking it was just to catch my breath and you just woke me up. What time is it even?” Evan said, still sounding half asleep as he sat up in bed. Though even as he sat up he heard the door to his apartment opening, then heard fast, heavy footsteps, looked over and just broke out in a laugh as he saw Eddie standing there at the top of the stairs trying to take in air again like he’d just ran a marathon. He hung up and looked over. “Please tell me you didn’t rush over here?”

“You didn’t answer, you ass.” Eddie said, shaking his head as he came over and sat on the bed.

“I was sleeping off a 24 hr shift, plus the stress of the morning, plus the doctor said I’d sleep more. Which now that I think about it I have been doing. How are you even awake enough to run?” Evan curiously asked, still clearly amused at the whole thing.

“I’ve got a kid, I’ve been awake for two hours. We had breakfast, I had to call Carla over when you didn’t answer!” Eddie said looking over at his boyfriend fighting the urge to kiss him because the man had said he hadn’t even bathed, kissing him now wouldn’t be the greatest idea but it was still tempting.

“Yeah well… I'm growing a kid. I’m allowed to sleep two extra hours.” Evan said with more laughter and a grin that said he knew he’d won, yawning after and stretching in bed to wake himself up more. “Did you bring me anything at least?”

“Eres un descarado.” Eddie said looking at him with a chuckle, but eyes full of love and relief that he was okay. “There are doughnuts downstairs, and a smoothie. The coffee is mine, no coffee for you. Though if we get back to my place Carla will make you food better than doughnuts. You need less junk food.”

“Tempting.” Evan said standing and heading for the bathroom, taking off his uniform on the way over. It definitely wasn't comfortable to sleep in but when you were exhausted, comfort hardly mattered. By the time he got to his bathroom he was down to his underwear. First thing he did was brush his teeth. Underwear went off as he turned on the water to the temperature he liked and he was soon under it, lathering up not even aware that Eddie was watching his every move. He was hungry, and getting clean at the moment was more important. Getting clean meant he got to food faster. He hadn’t been thinking of giving his boyfriend a show but Eddie was watching anyways.

Eddie watched the amazing body, the hard lines, the muscles he was used to. He also watched the belly. If you weren’t looking for it you wouldn’t notice, you wouldn’t think twice about it. But Eddie had seen this man before the baby was there. He knew his body so he could see it, and it made him feel warm and scared at the same time. By the time he stood from the bed and walked over to the bathroom Evan was washing off the bodywash. When Evan looked over and gave him that smile he was already half dressed, and by the time he saw Evan smile at him again he was coming into the shower with him.

~X~

Evan could have said something funny like ‘can’t help yourself can you’ but the look Eddie gave him was enough to shut him up. He let himself get pushed until he was tight against the tile, and it had been heated by the water but he wouldn’t have cared if it was cold. Right now he was focused on those hands currently feeling him up. He moaned a bit, then moaned a lot harder when those hands found his dick. Lost concentration when he was kissed passionately, and he couldn’t think between the hands pumping his dick, playing with the head of it and the kiss. Could think even less as those lips moved to his neck and started biting, nipping, and kissing. He knew he’d have marks left over by the way they felt.

“Eddie…” He moaned out, groaning and feeling like a teenager when he orgasmed. He really should have lasted longer than that but he knew it wasn’t over.

“Te amo tanto cariño.” Eddie said now running his hands over Evan again, feeling that belly, those muscles as he turned him around and made sure Evan had his hands on the wall as he bent him over a bit. “Mira eso, eres mio. Todo mio.” Eddie said with a rough sex voice and Evan felt a hand feeling his back, and fingers inside him. The act made him whimper a bit, still high from his orgasm and Eddie knew exactly what to do with those fingers. This was going to be quick and hard and he didn’t mind one bit.

“Ready..?” Eddie asked not a minute later, and usually he’d prep more but right now in this moment he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t have to think of a condom, and the idea of being able to take Evan without one was just too good. He was practically cuming just from the idea of it. Evan nodded and he pushed in. They both groaned at the feel of it. Then they groaned again when Eddie picked up the pace, thrusting hard into Evan’s pliant hole.

“Dime que eres mio.” Eddie said as he leaned over Evan and pumped his dick while thrusting into him hard. Evan could barely think, he felt every thrust in his core. Feeling Eddie like this was always so good, it was addicting. The feel of the man against him, in him. He whimpered out harshly as he heard the spanish. Knew what it meant now.

“All yours.” Evan said, biting his lip when he could feel the rush coming, his balls drew up a bit, he moaned out Eddie’s name again and closed his eyes when he felt the thrusts speed up. The tightness made it all feel so much better. He practically felt every vein as he came and felt Eddie’s hands come up to where his was. Their fingers intertwined as Eddie orgasmed too. He felt it when the thrusts went even deeper and then stopped. Evan caught his breath for a minute and leaned back into Eddie, the man kissed his neck and wrapped their arms around him.

~X~

“Te amo.”

“I love you too.” Evan said turning once he was able and leaned in again kissing Eddie lovingly, with still as much passion just no hurry this time. “You know my plan was a quick shower so we could get to your place.” He said with a smirk.

“Yeah… Well you got naked, and you were all wet.” Eddie said moving so they were both under the water.

“I’ll make a mental note for the future.” Evan said with a smirk as he turned off the water a few minutes later once he was sure they were both clean.  
30 minutes later he was eating another doughnut and Eddie was parking at his place. They’d had a mild conversation about the coffee thing, but Evan knew not to put up much of a fight on the subject and just drank the smoothy.

“I didn’t want you to fill up on doughnuts you know.” Eddie said as he turned off the car and opened the driver door. Evan got out of the car too and just looked at his boyfriend.

“I don’t think that’s a problem.” Evan said with a grin finishing up the thing and licking his fingers clean before using a napkin to finish cleaning them.

“BUCK!” Christopher called out from the doorway, Carla smiling to the two men while she stood behind the boy.

“Hey, kiddo.” Evan said, giving the two a smile, he leaned down and hugged the boy once he was over to the door, then smiled at Carla and they all moved inside.

“Ya wanna tell me why this one ran outta here like a bat in a rush this morning?” Carla asked, looking between the two men with suspicion.  
“I was too asleep to even hear the cell ringing. He got worried.” Evan said with a grin as he watched Eddie roll his eyes.

“Huh.” Carla said looking from one to the other knowingly. “Soo neither of you have anything to tell?”

“Yeah… we do…” Eddie said and once all four of them were sitting he watched Christopher most of all and wow he couldn’t believe how hard it was to get this out. He had no idea what he’d do if his son took all this wrong. He didn’t think it could happen but that logic didn’t stop the fear.

“You know how you were asking me if Evan was going to be spending more time with us?” Eddie asked and when his son nodded he could see the little boy getting excited at where he thought this was heading. “Well, he is. I’ve asked him to move in with me, and he accepted. So.. Buck is going to be living with us. We’re going to be a couple.” He said stopping there waiting for the reaction, that didn’t take long at all. Christopher’s excitement at it was evident when the boy leaned over laughing brightly and hugged himself to Evan who hugged him back with a smile just as bright. Carla for one just gave him an ‘about time’ expression but sat there silent.

“There’s more kiddo.” Evan said and looked to Eddie with Christopher now sitting on his lap. “Well...See… You know how your friend at school had his mom who got fatter and then had a baby?” Evan asked and the boy nodded, he looked to his dad and looked to Evan.

“He became a big brother..” Christopher said now slightly confused. “Am I becoming a big brother?”

“I’m gonna get fatter too buddy..” Evan said nodding. Christopher just looked at Evan’s belly and then looked at his father like he wasn’t sure if he should be excited or not. Like he was soo excited he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

“Not as fat as her but in a few months you’ll see it…” Evan said watching the boy. There’s nothing to touch there now buddy but you can if you want too.” Evan said with a chuckle letting Christopher touch his stomach. “See how hard it is?” He asked and the boy nodded. “That’s where the baby is.” He said and Christopher just laughed brightly and hugged Evan again.

“I’m a big brother.” Christopher said, letting out all the excitement though his voice. Evan just looked to Eddie who looked happy and relieved. “When do I meet them?” The boy asked innocently.

“In about 5 months.” Eddie said with a smile. “But for now I’m gonna help Buck move his stuff in. So we have to change some things around here because we don’t want Buck alone in his apartment anymore do we?” Eddie said and looked at Evan cause he knew it was a dirty play. But Eddie had shown again and again he wasn’t above using Christopher against Evan.. The boy shook his head and hugged Evan again.

“Buck come here. Not alone, he has us..” Christopher said smiling up to Evan again.

“Thank you buddy.” Evan said getting teary eyed, hugging Chris back.  
Carla was over there getting all teary eyed too but she came over, hugged Eddie, hugged Evan and then leaned down to Christopher.

“Wanna help me in the kitchen? Let’s get your sibling fed huh.” Carla said and Christopher nodded with that big smile still on his face, and they both marched to the kitchen. Evan knew getting junk food was about to get a hell of a lot harder around here. Eddie smirked and sat closer to his boyfriend, leaned over and gave him a kiss. As they kissed there was a knock, Eddie went to the door and let everyone in with a grin, the group of firefighters left Evan a bit surprised. They started talking by the door about how to move Evan’s stuff, and Evan was still left there sitting with a little frown because of course he couldn’t help. Hell it didn’t look like he wasn’t even gonna be taken over there because someone in the group spoke about ‘Buck can tell us what’s important’.

“Nah, let’s just bring everything over here and then we’ll decide what to do with it all.” Evan heard Eddie say and that just made him get up and go over to the kitchen.

“You not going with ‘em?” Carla asked with a laugh knowing the answer.

“I’m not even allowed. Eddie’s probably too afraid I’ll start lifting stuff.” Evan said, rolling his eyes. “You think this is how the rest of this is gonna go?” He asked, drinking the rest of the smoothie he’d had left.

“When did you tell him?” Carla asked, clearly wanting to laugh.

“We just found out yesterday.” Evan said and heard Carla whistle and laugh.  
“Just get used to it baby. That man is gonna get protective. What your boss say?” Carla asked knowing that if Evan was this calm about it all he at least still had his job.

“I’m on light duty. Doc doesn’t want to take chances.” Evan said with the expression that said he understood but didn’t like it. By now the group had left, Evan had heard a truck outside take off along with Eddie’s car. “Sorry for this mess you’re about to deal with. I have no idea what we’ll do with the baby.”

“Don’t worry about anything, baby. I take care of one, I can take care of two. Like I’m gonna let my boys worry.” Carla said, giving him a smile, and Evan relaxed visibly at that.

“Thanks.” He said and chuckled when she put a plate of cut up carrots with ranch dressing besides him, as if that was a big clue to what she was going to be feeding him.

“Am I moving anything from my room?” Christopher asked looking up to him. Evan felt his heart twist, because he could see the boy wanted to help too.

“No, buddy. Your room is fine, most of my stuff is going in your dad’s room.” Evan said, giving the boy a pat on his head. “But I tell ya what, when your dad and I have to pick out stuff for the baby you can help me if I don’t like your dad’s ideas.”

“Okay.” Christopher said laughing. “Am I getting a sister? Or a brother?”

“No idea, It’s too little yet to know.” Evan said and thought of something. “Do you wanna be there when we find out? It might be weird to you. A doctor will see inside me to see the baby.” Evan said and pulled the ultrasound from his wallet. “See, that’s the baby.” He said handing the ultrasound to Christopher. The boy took it and looked at it with awww.

“I can be there?” Christopher asked, looking to Evan with hope on his face.

“Yeah, totally. If you wanna be there we can totally do that. You’re the big brother.” Evan said, giving him a grin, and the boy couldn’t have been happier. He chuckled and ruffled Christopher’s hair. The three of them made lunch so food would be ready when the group came back probably starving. They laughed and cooked and as they waited they started making room in Eddie’s room for Evan’s stuff. The current spare room would be the baby’s so they’d deal with that at a later date. Evan wondered if this was that nesting thing pregnant people always talked about.

By the time Eddie and the gang came back, had finished putting Evan’s stuff into Eddie’s garage and they came into the house they were shhhed by Carla. Eddie came over to the living room, it was a mess. His clothes and things were in piles everywhere, but he didn’t care. All he did was smile softly when he saw his boyfriend on the sofa in the living room with Christopher cuddled into him both sound asleep. All at once he didn’t know how he got this lucky.


End file.
